


Big Brothers Know Best

by QueenBecky



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other, so much fluff...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBecky/pseuds/QueenBecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even big tough warriors occasionally needs cuddles with older brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brothers Know Best

There was only one dwarf in the world Balin knew better then himself, and that was his little brother, Dwalin. True he did know Thorin nearly as well, but there were still things that went on within the Prince’s mind he’d never even begin to understand or know. Dwalin though? Dwalin he knew. The type of knowing that came with shared baths as children, cleaning scraped knees and the tears that came with them, came from learning the art of braiding with each other’s hair.

The kind of knowing that came with many years of shared beds; be it when they were younger and Dwalin would climb into bed with him because of nightmare, or as they grew older and Dwalin would need reminding of the simple things, and was in need comfort when he would not ask or seek it out. Moments such as the present, Balin may not have seen his brother in a few years, but even during their embrace he could tell that his brother was not alright.

He could tell that his brother was in need of the simple comfort that came with sleeping closely to another by the way his brother gripped at his arms a bit too tightly, for a few seconds to long. The night went on, more dwarves arrived, things went as smoothly as he could expect, though their burglar fainting was a bit unexpected. Finally it was time to settle in for the night.

Luckily Balin was able to pull age, and was given one of the bedrooms for the night. Balin also pulled the older brother card, citing that he needed Dwalin to help in the removal of his layers. After that was accomplished Balin climbed into the four poster bed and patted the spot next to him on the bed, “Come, join me brother. No need for you to sleep in a chair or on the floor when there is plenty of bed for the both of us.” He instructed with a small knowing look.

Pointedly ignoring the look, Dwalin nodded and agreed to share the bed, not at all acknowledging the fact that they both knew the true purpose to their sharing the bed. Dwalin made quick work of his many layers, and boots, before turning off the side table lamp and climbing into bed. Balin was already lying down on his side, facing the opposite direction, seemingly asleep. Dwalin though knew better, his brother’s snoring was legendary among some circles, the lack of it signaled his brother awake status.

Once under the covers, Dwalin gave up pretense, and sighed as curled up behind Balin, his chest to his back as he draped an arm over his brother and hugged him close. Dwalin couldn’t help but take a moment to breathe deeply as he held his brother too him. Breath in the scent, though slightly changed, ink replacing the sooty smell of that came with mithril smithing, of his older brother, a scent that he’d always know, scent that has brought comfort to him for many, many years. Balin couldn’t help but smile, he himself finding a certain measure of comfort of being in his brother’s arms once again, not being able to help but think back to their childhood when instead it be Dwalin in his arms. “I’ve missed ya greatly brother.” Dwalin whispered leaning his head against Balin’s shoulder. “I’ve missed ya to lad, it’s been far too long.”” Balin whispered back rubbing his shoulder against the other. “Sleep, I fear Thorin will have us all up and out before the dew’s fallen.” He said sighing, settling more into Dwalin’s embrace and the bed. Intent on having at least one good night’s sleep in comfort before their journey began. 


End file.
